Soul of Love
by InsaneChaos
Summary: Eine kleine Sammlung Shounen-ai und Yaoi One-shots mit unterschiedlichen Pairings.
1. CloudZack

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nichts. Square Soft/Square Enix alles.

**Pairing:** Cloud/Zack

**Warnungen: **Shounen-ai, fluff, verdammt kurz **-_-'**

Schlaf ist Liebe, Wachen Leben.

Im Leben ist man des Tages, im Lieben der Nacht.

_-Johann Wilhelm Ritter, (1776 - 1810), deutscher Naturwissenschaftler_

************************

Insomnia

Schwerfällig öffnete Cloud seine Augenlider und starrte schlaftrunken in die Dunkelheit des Raumes. 'Nicht schon wieder!' grummelte der junge Kadett innerlich, während er sich ruhelos im Bett herumwälzte und sich vergebens versuchte in eine bequemere Position zu bringen. Es war nicht das erste Mal, das er mitten in der Nacht erwachte, nur um dann keinen Schlaf mehr finden zu können. Wenn dass noch länger so weiterging, würden ihn diese verfluchten Schlafstörungen noch in den Wahnsinn treiben. So was wünschte man deinen ärgsten Feind nicht.

Wieder drehte er sich unruhig von einer Seite zur Anderen, aber auch dass brachte nicht die erhoffte Erleichterung. Gefrustet ließ er sich tiefer in die weichen Kissen sinken. So würde es diese Nacht keinen erholsamen Schlaf mehr geben.

„Zum Teufel aber auch..." murrte er leise vor sich hin.

Unvorteilhafter weise brachte das die Person neben ihm dazu sich zu regen.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir? Wieder Probleme mit dem schlafen?" erkundigte sich die tiefe, samtweiche Stimme Zacks sorgsam.

„Sorry." piepste Cloud beschämt. „Ich wollte dich nicht wecken."

„Nah, ist okay, mach dir mal keinen Kopf." kam es kam er besänftigend von dem Schwarzhaarigen.

„Aber..." begann der jüngere von den Beiden erneut.

„Ssscht, nichts aber. Komm her." Zack schlang seinen Arm um Clouds Taille uns zog ihn näher zu sich heran, so, das der Kopf des Blonden auf seiner Brust zu ruhen kam. Cloud kuschelte sich zufrieden seufzend enger an seinen Partner und ließ sich langsam von dem stetigen Rhythmus dessen Herzschlages einlullen.

Zack fuhr mit einer Hand durch die seidigen Haare des Blondschopfes. „Besser?" fragte er.

„Yeah." antwortete Cloud, seinerseits nun völlig entspannt. „Viel Besser."

Schlaflosigkeit hin oder her, in diesem Moment war Clouds kleine Welt perfekt.

Fin


	2. CloudSephiroth

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nichts. Square Soft/Square Enix alles.

**Pairing:** Cloud/Sephiroth

**Warnungen: **Shounen-ai, fluff, immer noch verdammt kurz -_-

---

Was du liebst, lass frei. Kommt es zurück, gehört es dir - für immer.

_-Konfuzius_

************************

Won't let you go

„Ich mag die Idee immer noch nicht, egal was du sagst." grummelte Sephiroth vor sich hin, während er sich an Cloud schmiegte.

„Es ist doch nur für eine Woche." meinte der blonde Kadett ermutigend. „ Ich bin ja nicht für immer weg."

„Trotzdem wünschte ich mir, ich könnte dich begleiten. Gefällt mir gar nicht dich alleine gehen zu lassen." kam es von einem extrem frustrierten Shinra-General.

Cloud hatte beschlossen seinen überfälligen Jahresurlaub dazu zu nutzen, seine Mutter zu besuchen, sie ihn schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Das wäre auch gar kein Problem für Sephiroth gewesen, wenn er sich nicht genau zu dieser Zeit, aufgrund einer Mission, in einen komplett anderen Teil der Welt aufhalten würde. Im Klartext hieß dass, Cloud würde ohne die Begleitung des Generals reisen. Und dass etwas, mit dem der Silberhaarige absolut nicht einverstanden war.

Es würde de facto bedeuten Cloud in die Höhle des Löwen gehen zu lassen. Nur das der Löwe hier gleichbedeutend für andere Männer stand. Männer, die sich an seinen kleinen, unschuldigen Kadett heranmachen würden. Sephiroth konnte sie schon, wie in einem Alptraum gleich, vor sich sehen. Und er würde nicht zur Stelle sein, um seinen Cloud vor dieser elendigen, lüsternen Meute zu beschützen.

Er vertraute Cloud voll und ganz, aber der Blonde war einfach zu naiv für diese Welt. Und wer konnte einem so hübschen Gesicht, wie Cloud eines hatte, schon widerstehen?

Hier hatte er allen recht schnell klar gemacht, das der junge Kadett zu ihm gehörte und zwar nur zu ihm. Diese Turk, Reno, würde es sich das nächste mal jedenfalls zwei mal überlegen, bevor er sich mit seinen lasziven Hintern, jemals wieder näher als Zehn Schritte an Cloud heranwagen würde.

„Uh Sephiroth, ich bekomme keine Luft mehr."

„Oh sorry." Ohne es bewußt zu merken, hatte Sephiroth den Blonden noch fester an sich gedrückt. Schnell lockerte er seinen, fast schon eisernen, Griff wieder. Er durfte jetzt nicht die Nerven verlieren, er sah ja schon Gespenster.

„Weißt du was?" begann Cloud, derweil er seine Arme um den Hals des Generals schwang. „Ich vermisse dich jetzt schon."

Cloud wandte seine Miene Sephiroth zu und beide verloren sich jeweils in den Augen des Anderen. Ihre Gesichter näherten sich einander, bis ihre Lippen sich in einen langsamen und sinnlichen Kuss vereinigten.

Sephiroth seufzte innerlich auf, vielleicht wäre es besser Cloud einfach ziehen zu lassen, anstatt sich weiter wie eine paranoide, überfürsorgliche Henne aufzuführen. Andererseits konnte eine kleine eventuelle Änderung in den Missionsplänen auch nicht schaden.

Nur für den Fall der Fälle, natürlich.

Fin


End file.
